


Goodbye, Moneypenny

by camelots_scribe



Category: The Hour
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Major Character Injury, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelots_scribe/pseuds/camelots_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bel receives a terrible phone call and must reach Freddie before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Moneypenny

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a train the morning after I watched the finale of the last ever series of 'The Hour'. It's suitably sad to reflect my mood. Sorry.

Bel Rowley was such a flourish of movement that to look upon her was to look upon a blur. She had been spurred into action as soon as she had received that terrible phone call, and she wouldn’t stop until she reached him. He was so close, but time was not on their side.

She nearly knocked over several of her colleagues as she ran through the studios, not even sparing the breath to gasp a hurried ‘Sorry’. She could not afford to.

Bel clattered down the stairs, her heart beating a constant mantra: _‘Freddie, Freddie, Freddie…’_ It was as though it were beating for him.

Finally, she reached the main door of the studios. She faltered for a fraction of a second, and saw a limp figure lying in the distance. Bel ran outside, onto the grass. The heel snapped on one of her shoes as she ran towards the figure; she flung both of her shoes off and continued on barefoot. The mud clotted between her toes.

Finally, she reached him. There he was: Freddie Lyon – _her_ Freddie Lyon – lying helpless on the floor, coated with blood. There were people standing around him, but he only cared for one. His lips moved constantly, his broken voice calling softly: “Moneypenny. Moneypenny. _Moneypenny.”_

Bel knelt on the ground and took him gently in her arms. “I’m here, Freddie. Oh God, I’m here.”

A beatific smile spread across Freddie’s blood-soaked face. “Moneypenny – you came.”

“Of _course_ I came, Freddie. I –” Bel hesitated, before coming to the realisation that she had spent far too long hesitating when it came to Freddie. “I love you, Freddie Lyon.”

Freddie shakily took her hand and pressed it to his lips. It came away bloody, but Bel kept it tightly entwined with his. 

“I love you too, Bel Rowley,” Freddie replied, his voice barely a whisper. “My Moneypenny.”

Freddie’s eyelids fluttered; Bel shook him. “No, don’t you give up on me Freddie! You’ve never given up in your _life!_ We’ve only just got started.”

Freddie opened his eyes. “Then kiss me, Moneypenny.”

Bel stooped down and took his face in her hands, kissing him tenderly.

Freddie squeezed her hand. “Thank you,” His eyes fluttered again, and he murmured: “Goodbye, Moneypenny.”

Bel’s shriek rent the air, sending shivers down her spine. She stood up and grabbed the nearest man, a security guard whom she said good morning to every day. “Save him, do you hear me? Save. Him.”

“I’m sorry Miss Rowley, but it’s too late. There’s nothing we can do for him.” the security guard told her gravely.

Bel knelt back down beside Freddie, pressing her lips to his again; pinching his nose and desperately trying to breathe some life into him.

Nothing happened. Bel realised that the security guard had been telling the truth: nothing could be done.

She held Freddie’s body close to her, her tears washing his bloodied face. “Freddie, my Freddie.” she sobbed. But there was no ‘Moneypenny’ in response. Freddie was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so very sorry. I was upset, angry and conflicted when I wrote this. Not to mention heartbroken that THE BBC CANCELLED THIS AMAZING SERIES AND NOW I'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED NEXT. I'm still not over it.
> 
> Please note that I do not own the rights to the television series 'The Hour' or any of the characters from the show.


End file.
